Frozen Hero 6
by 21stCenturyDragonRider
Summary: Winter is coming to San Fransokyo. Hiro, Baymax, and the gang must team up with Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. A new villian seeks to take over Arendelle with the help of a certain former villian. Can they stop this new villian? Will Arendelle freeze over again? Will Fred go crazy with Elsa's powers? Find out.
1. Chapter 1:Portal is Active!

**Hi! This is a fanfic about Frozen crossing over to Big Hero 6. Yay! So I hope you enjoy, and if you have read my last fanfic about Tadashi, then you nave have noticed Elsa and Hans (don't worry, he's not in this one) have a small cameo which may or may not have given hints about a crossover. So, this takes place a couple months after the movie. Enjoy!**

A couple months after Callaghan's arrest, Big Hero 6 were just living their lives like they used to with a little more excitement. They became superheroes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiro is in his lab sitting in his chair with his elbow leaning on the desk next to him. He was obviously deep in thought.

Hiro just couldn't help but think about Krei's portal and what happened to it. 'I know we threw it into the ocean where it can't be used, but I feel like it's still active,' he thought as he repeatedly tapped his forehead with the eraser tip of a pencil.

The room was silent, but not in Hiro's mind. His brain was being twisted with thoughts of what could go wrong.

'Maybe I'm just crazy. Or I'm right,' Hiro thought as he stopped tapping his forehead with the pencil and began slowly spinning himself in the chair. The room was silent, but not for long.

Honey Lemon and Fred walked in though the door. "Hey Hiro, want to come with us to your Aunt's cafe and meet up with Gogo and Wasabi?" Asked the tall blonde with the glasses. He stopped spinning in his seat to look at her.

"Umm... sure," Hiro replied as he stood up from his spinning chair and walked with them out the door. He closed the door and went into the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At the cafe, Fred opened the door and saw Gogo and Wasabi sitting at a table waiting for them. Wasabi saw Them walk in and waved.

"Hey Hiro, glad you could make it," he said as Hiro, Honey, and Fred sat down next to him and Gogo. "Hey nerds," she said casually. Gogo had a small smile on her face.

"So, Hiro has been thinking about something," Honey Lemon started. "Tell them what you were thinking about," she whispered to Hiro with a little hand gesture. She caught his attention.

"Huh?" Hiro asked confused. Then he remembered about his worries with Alistair Krei's portal. "Oh yeah. Well, I know it sounds crazy, but what if Krei's portal is still active and someone could be in trouble?" he said.

Wasabi and Gogo looked at each other then back to Hiro. They both burst into laughter making Hiro look annoyed. Wasabi stopped laughing to look at the expression on Hiro's face. "Oh, you're serious," he said in a sort of deep voice.

Hiro nodded his head while his arms were crossed. Gogo had noticed that Wasabi had stopped laughing. She stopped, too. There was silence for a few minutes. Honey Lemon and Fred just felt awkward.

"So...umm..." Honey started as she tilting her head a little to the side because she felt awkward and is glad to break the silence. "I'd think we'd better go back to school," she finished. Fred nodded agreeably. The two of them got up from their seats and walked out the door. Wasabi, Gogo, and Hiro followed them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiro walked into his lab (formally Tadashi's) and sat down on the spinning chair. Gogo and Fred walked in to try to convince him the portal is not alive. "Hey, Hiro," she said in a soft voice. He instantly knew she was going to talk him out of the whole portal idea. "Look, Krei himself said the portal tore itself apart," she said.

Behind her Fred mouthed the words, 'Listen to her.' to Hiro as he pointed to Gogo. He gave a quiet chuckle at the sight of Fred. He then looked at Gogo who was waiting for him to say something. "I'm telling you, that portal is still alive, and it's going to suck an entire country," Hiro said with a worried and kinda embarrassed look on his face for saying that.

Gogo sighed and smiled. "Hiro, if that portal is really alive, I'll kiss Fred," she said kinda grossed out while pointing to him from behind her. Hiro and Fred were both surprised. "Well, you better keep your promise because the portal is still active," Hiro said with a smirk on his face as he stands up.

"Hiro," Fred started as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I mean this in the nicest and best possible way, but I hope you're wrong. I don't want to kiss Gogo!" Fred screamed. "Relax doofus, he isn't right," Gogo said with a tone of confidence on her face. Fred sighed with relief.

"I'm telling you, Krei's portal is still active! I can feel it!" Hiro yelled as he watched Gogo and Fred walk out of his lab. Once the doors close, he sighs and collapses onto his chair like he hasn't slept for weeks. No doubt, he falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elsa, come look at this!" Kristoff yelled to her. She ran towards him and Anna to see what they were seeing. "What is it?" Elsa asked, her face almost frightened. "I, I don't know. I've never seen this before," replied Anna. The three of them stared at the strange circle made of metal that sat on the beach. Olaf and Sven stopped sniffing flowers as they see it too and walk over to the three.

"Whoa," said Olaf. They all gazed at it in awe. Suddenly, a bright light came, and the strange circle began to glow. Anna slowly walked up to it to get a closer look, but then got sucked into it. "Whoaaaa! Aaaaaahhh!" She screamed. Elsa and Kristoff froze with fear.

"Hang on, Anna," Kristoff bravely, yet stupidly jumped into the portal that had sucked her into it. "Kristoff wait," Elsa began. The portal made it very windy. She slipped and fell in, too. Olaf gasped. He began to think it over.

One of the royal guards heard a sound and rushed towards the beach. "What is going on?" He asked Olaf. "Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff got sucked in. And I... Whoa!" The wind pulled Olaf into the portal as well. Sven followed him, but before the guard could jump in to save them, it closed.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2:Frozen over

**Quick note before getting to the fanfic, I am so NOT very good with tiny details like what they're wearing, or how they're faces look, and stuff like that.**

**Ok? Ok. On with the show!**

The royal guard stood in front of the circular metal, and began to worry. He ran to the castle to get help. He burst the doors open.

The palace guards noticed the doors open. They all stared at the one guard who opened the doors.

"The queen and princess are gone!" He said trying to catch his breath. "We must find them!" said one of the palace guards. "Where did you last see them?" He asked.

The guard finally caught his breath and showed them the way. They stopped at the beach where the metal object is. "This is it," he said.

"We must find a way to get them back!" Yelled one of them. "And how do we do that?" Another one asked.

"This thing has to glow to be able to open," replied the guard who saw Olaf and Sven get sucked in.

"We'll have to figure it out," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoooaaa!" Yelled Anna as she stumbled on the hard ground. She found herself in an alley. Not very long after, Kristoff fell on top off Anna.

"Ow!" She yelled. Kristoff had crushed her. "Get off," Anna grumbled. He noticed the tone in her voice and quickly got up.

Once he got up he helped her up. "Aaahhh!" Elsa came screaming and fell on top of Kristoff and Anna and they fell back on the hard ground.

"Ow," Anna grumbled again after blowing away a strand of hair from her face.

"What happened?" Elsa asked while she tried to get up. "I don't know," Kristoff replied as he stood from the ground and helped Anna get up.

"Look out!" Yelled Olaf as he and Sven stumbled on top of the three. "Ow!" Anna yelled again. She had to be on the bottom.

They all got up. "Anna, if you hadn't gone too close to that... thing, we never would have gotten sucked in in the first place," Elsa said sounding pretty mad.

"You shouldn't talk to your sister that way," Kristoff said pointing a finger at Elsa. "How dare you! I am the queen!" She yelled slapping his finger away from her.

"Elsa, Kristoff, stop!" Anna yelled at them. Her face looked kinda mad.

Suddenly, the three of them were bickering, and Olaf and Sven watched. "They're craazzy," Olaf whispered to Sven. Sven nodded.

The two of them turned around to see a city with tall buildings and carriages without horses. "Umm, guys?" Olaf tried to get their attention, but they were still fighting.

"Guys?" He tried again, but still no answer. "Guys!" He yelled. That caught their attention, and they turned their heads to Olaf.

"What?!" They asked in a very angry voice. Then, they looked at what Olaf and Sven were looking at. They saw lots of things they never saw in Arendelle.

Anna saw a lady dressed in what looks like boy's clothes and a necklace around her neck. "Where...?" She began to ask, but stopped.

Kristoff couldn't stop staring at a man talking to a piece of plastic. 'That guy must be crazy,' he thought.

"Umm...," Elsa said worridly. Snowflakes began to appear floating above her head. Anna and Olaf noticed this. "Uh oh," Anna said. Elsa's face didn't look happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"See, I told you he was here," whispered Honey Lemon as she slowly opened the door to see Hiro sleeping in his chair. His head was resting on his arms that were resting on the desk.

Aunt Cass walked inside the lab, and tried to wake Hiro up. "Hiro?" She asked while shaking him. "Hmm?" He mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes to see Aunt Cass, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, and Gogo in his lab.

"Hiro, you didn't come home last night," Aunt Cass said, taking her hand off his back. "Sorry, must have fallen asleep," he said still waking up.

He yawned. "Come on Hiro, we're going to get breakfast at the cafe," Honey Lemon said cheerfully. Hiro sighed as he got up from his chair and followed them out the door.

They all hopped into Wasabi's brand new car and drove off to the Lucky Cat Cafe.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aunt Cass unlocked the door and the bell ringed catching Mochi's attention. He jumped up from the floor and walked towards Aunt Cass.

"Meow." They looked down to see Mochi rubbing himself around their legs. "Oh Mochi, Hiro forgot to feed you," Aunt Cass said.

"In my defense, I fell asleep in the lab," Hiro said. Honey giggled and sat down at a table.

"I'm going upstairs," Hiro mumbled. As he walked up the stairs, Fred secretly followed to try to scare him.

"Fred, where are you going?" Gogo asked in a voice like she was his mother. Fred looked back. "Umm, just going to 'wake up' Hiro," he replied as he tiptoed up the stairs with a sneaky expression on his face.

Gogo scoffed and turned her head around to face the table. Aunt Cass just put down a tray of donuts and coffee.

Hiro was up in his room and looked around. He was calm and didn't expect sudden noises.

Fred quietly snuck up on him and lifted his arms up a little higher than his head. He slowly tiptoed towards Hiro.

"Boo!" Fred Yelled loudly. "Aaaahhhh!" Hiro screamed and turned around to see Fred laughing at him.

Hiro's scared and startled face turned to a very annoyed and angry look. "Fred!" He yelled as he chased him around his small room.

Fred stopped laughing and ran around trying to get away. "Aaah!" He yelled.

Downstairs, Honey, Wasabi, and Gogo could hear them stomping their feet on the floor and knocking stuff over. Gogo sighs. "I'll go break it up," she says sadly walking up the stairs.

Gogo saw Fred still being chased by Hiro. "All right, come on Hiro, no more chasing before your Aunt sees this mess," she said grabbing the hoodie of his jacket.

Hiro felt the tug, and he stopped running. He looked mad.

Suddenly a beep came from Hiro's computer. The three of them heard it, and turned their heads towards the screen and froze.

Gogo let go of Hiro's jacket. He walked towards his computer and sat down.

He placed his hand on top of the mouse and began moving it around. "What's going on?" Fred asked a little worried.

"Krei's portal is active," Hiro replied. "It somehow transported itself to the past in a place called Arendelle.

Gogo and Fred's faces were shocked. "I knew I shouldn't have made that bet," Gogo mumbled.

Hiro smiled. "Looks like you're going to have to kiss Fred," he said. Gogo growled.

Fred face was shocked. "I knew I shouldn't have made that bet," Gogo mumbled with a sour look.

Hiro continued to look at the screen to see if he can do something. "Looks like it won't be a problem. Is seems like it shut down right after ship wrecking on Arendelle's beach," he said.

"What won't be a problem?" Honey Lemon asked as she and Wasabi got up the stairs into Hiro's bedroom.

"The portal. It's active," Gogo grumbled turning her head to face the window. Honey and Wasabi turned to Hiro.

"Don't worry, I checked my computer and everything seems fine to me," Hiro said as he got up from his chair. "Now let's go get breakfast. I'm starving."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven stared at Elsa. "What are you looking at?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, there... are... umm... snowflakes hovering around... your head," Anna said nervously. She pointed to one of the snowflakes.

Elsa's was shocked. "Oh no. This can't be happening. I can't freeze another land!" She yelled.

Anna walks towards Elsa and hugs her. "It's okay, you have me to help you defrost everything," she said.

"Umm... I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment, but how are we going to get home?" Kristoff asked with concern. Anna stops hugging Elsa, and turned her head towards him.

"I... I don't know," Anna said. More snowflakes appeared hovering above Elsa's head as she was even more scared.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as she turned her head to her. Sven backed away a little.

Slowly, ice began to take over the ground, and covered the roads. Elsa watched as the ice and snow covered the lighted city with a clean sheet of white winter blankets.

Not long after, San Fransokyo was fully covered in ice and snow. They all stared. "Not again," Kristoff whined.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3:Finally meeting

In Aunt Cass's cafe, Hiro and the gang were sitting at a table eating bagels, toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Wasabi took a bite from a slice of french toast.

Aunt Cass sat down with them, and ate, too. She picked up a fork and began eating the scrambled eggs.

Suddenly, a gust of wind flew by. Honey Lemon shuddered.

"Strange wind," she said feeling strangely cold. Hiro looked at the window he sat by.

Frost formed onto the glass. Hiro was shocked and looked out the window to see the roads and sidewalks covered in snow and ice.

"What? It's the middle of summer. Why is it snowing?" He asked. Fred put down his cup of orange juice, and stared out the window along with the rest of big hero 6.

Honey silently took out her phone from her purse. She slowly took a picture of San Fransokyo covered in ice.

"We gotta check it out," Hiro said. He got up from his chair and took one last bite of bacon before walking out the door.

Wasabi, Gogo, and Honey Lemon followed him. Fred was still sitting in his chair eating a muffin.

Gogo saw him stay seated, and grabbed his shirt. "Wait, my muffin," Fred said as he dropped his muffin.

She pulled him out the door into the cold air. "Be careful," Aunt Cass yelled out to Hiro.

The gang walked around to look at the frozen city. Honey still had her phone out, and was still taking pictures.

"I sh...should have b...b...bought that fuzzy hat," Wasabi shivered. They walked around for a while.

"You just had to freeze another land, didn't you?" Fred heard someone talking. It was coming from an alley up ahead.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Fred asked. "Yeah," Hiro replied.

Honey, Gogo, and Wasabi nodded. They walked closer to the alley where they heard the voice.

"It's not my fault, I'm still learning to control my powers," there was another voice. The gang came to the alley.

There, they saw a lady with blonde hair wearing an ice dress, a younger looking lady with red hair, a man with warm clothes, a snowman, and a reindeer.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven all were startled. So were Hiro, Fred, Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon.

"Umm...hello," Kristoff said waving his hand up, and did a small and short wave. He chuckled nervously.

"Hi," Hiro said as he slowly walked closer to these strange people. "I'm Hiro, and these are my friends." He hand gestured to show his friends.

"Hi. My name is Elsa," Elsa said. "And this is Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf."

Hiro and the rest of Big Hero 6 stare at the snowman. "Umm... the snowman has a name, too?" Wasabi asked confused.

"Yeah," Elsa replied. Olaf wasn't moving so they thought he was just an ordinary snowman.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," Olaf said smiling and waving. Honey gasped and they all moved back.

"It's...It's alive," Honey Lemon said pointing to the talking snowman.

"Umm...I think so," Olaf said sarcastically. Honey smiled.

"I have a question," Anna started to speak. "Where are we?" She asked.

"You're in San Fransokyo," Gogo answered Anna's question. She popped a bubble of gum that nobody knew was in her mouth.

"Can you help us get home?" Kristoff asked while petting Sven. Honey Lemon walked closer to Sven and began to pet him, too.

"Sure. Where do you live?" Hiro asked. He saw Honey take a picture of the reindeer.

"Arendelle," Kristoff replied. Hiro, Gogo, and Fred were suprised. 'Could these people have come through the portal?' Hiro thought in his mind.

"Umm...did you happen to have come here though a portal?" Fred asked scared. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff's faces were brightened.

"Yes! How did you know?" Anna asked curiously. "I'll tell you later, come with us. We'll take you to my house," Hiro said as he and Big Hero 6 started walking to the cafe.

"Should we trust them?" Elsa whispered to Anna. "I think so. They seem friendly," she whispered back.

Olaf had already started walking behind Fred. Sven followed. Kristoff ran up to him to make sure he didn't cause any trouble.

"I guess we follow them," Elsa shrugged, and she and Anna walked behind Kristoff. It was cold, so they moved pretty fast.

"H...Here we are," Hiro said shivering. They walked in through the door and the bell ringed.

The cafe was closed because of the bad weather. Aunt Cass heard the bell and walked toward the door.

She saw her nephew and his friends, but she didn't recognize the kids walking behind them. 'Who are these kids? Is that a reindeer with them? And a...snowman?' Aunt Cass thought.

"Hi kids, who are these people?" She asked holding a mug of hot chocolate. "Umm...," Hiro struggled to think of what to say.

"This is Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. They come from Arendelle, but came here through Alistair Krei's broken portal that actually was still active, and Gogo bet that if the portal was alive she'd kiss me, but she never did which is good, and the snowman can talk!" Fred said speedily.

Everyone looked at him confused. "I lost you at 'portal'," Aunt Cass said.

Elsa walked further into the cafe. She looked around.

"What is this?" Elsa asked pointing to a big metal box. Aunt Cass looked her way.

"That's an oven," she replied. Elsa walked around some more.

"Ok, I think we better figure out a way to get you guys home," Hiro said as he walked upstairs. Everyone but Aunt Cass followed.

Hiro sat down on his spinny chair, and looked on his computer. "Whoa," Olaf said looking around Hiro's room.

"This looks weird," he said. "Olaf, be nice," Elsa whispered to him.

"Umm...did you find out how to get them back?" Asked Honey Lemon. "I think so," Hiro replied not looking away from the screen.

"We just need to make another portal," he said. "Umm...but how are we supposed to do that?" Wasabi asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Hiro said turning around to face them. "But we'll figure it out."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The royal guards of Arendelle are still trying to get the portal to glow. They tried hitting it, but it didn't work.

"This is no use. No matter what we try this thing won't turn on," said the captain of the guards. "We'll never get the queen and princess back."

"We got to keep trying," one of the guards said. He, and a few others examined the portal hoping to find something to turn it on.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4:Worried Anna

**Just some questions I have:**

**Should my story be long or short?**

**Should I add a villain?**

**Is my story boring you?**

**Do you guys like Frozen Hero 6?**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! Sorry for short chapter. **

It soon turned to night as Aunt Cass had just turned her sign on the door over to say 'closed'. She went up into the kitchen to make dinner.

Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Gogo, and Fred went home, but said they'll be back tomorrow.

In Hiro's room, Kristoff was petting Sven while waiting for Hiro to tell them they could go home.

Elsa and Anna were so bored. All they could hear was the sound of Hiro's mouse clicking.

Anna sighed. "Hiro, are you done?" She asked leaning against the wall with her hands crossed.

"Uh, nope," was all he could say. Hiro sat in that chair looking at his computer screen all day.

"Dinner!" they heard Aunt Cass shout. Hiro immediately got up, and raced down the stairs. Anna shrugged, and they all followed.

Elsa sat down on one chair, Anna next to her, and Kristoff next to Anna. Sven sat on the floor, and Olaf sat down next to Hiro and Aunt Cass.

"So, Elsa, you're from the past?" Aunt Cass asked as she picked up her fork.

"Umm, that's what you could call it," Elsa answered. She looked down to her plate, and started eating.

Through dinner, everyone was quiet after that. When they were done, Aunt Cass made beds on the couches for the four and a blanket on the floor for Sven.

"Ok, that should do," she said looking at he couches. Each of them had a pillow and a blanket.

"So what do you think?" Aunt Cass asked. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven all looked at where they were going to sleep.

"It's perfect. Thank you," Elsa answered politely. Aunt Cass smiled and walked upstairs.

Olaf and Sven already got into their beds. Kristoff and Elsa soon went to their beds, too.

Anna wasn't that tired, but she got into her bed anyway. The light was turned off which surprised them a little.

Everyone was sleeping except Anna. She was too worried.

She got up and walked over to Elsa's bed. "Elsa? Are you awake?" She asked.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa answered with her eyes closed. "What if we don't get back home?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Hiro and his friends will get us home. Go back to sleep."

Anna walked away, and laid down on her bed.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5:Guess who

**It took a while (in my opinion) but I finally made a new chapter. Had a small case of writer's block and my parents found out I write this. Even though they like it, I don't want them reading so I felt like not writing anything for about a couple weeks. **

The metal circle still couldn't glow. It felt like months for every one in Arendelle.

The royal guards were standing on the beach in front of the big metal object still searching for a way to make it work.

A lady holding a baby walked up to one of the royal guards. "With the queen and the princess gone, who will take over?" she asked.

The guard turned around to face her.

He thought about this question for a moment.

"I'm sure we don't need one unless there's trouble," he replied. "But if there is we'll have to contact the queen's cousin."

The lady walked away and the guard faced the other way. "Do you think they're okay? Wherever they are?" he asked another guard.

"The iceman will protect the queen and princess. We have nothing to worry about," the other guard replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anna!"

A shout came from the bathroom. It was Elsa.

Everyone in the shop could hear her yell. Hiro ran to the bathroom to ask what had happened.

"Elsa! What happened?" He asked stopping by the opened door. Hiro could tell she was mad.

"I can't believe her!" Elsa said staring at the mirror. "Why would she do this?" Hiro looked at her puzzled.

"Umm...what did she do?" He asked a little scared. Elsa turned to him showing her face filled with doodles made by Anna.

"Woah!" he said surprised. "Uh, great...uh...look on you," Hiro said smiling nervously.

"Yeah. Sure," Gogo said walking behind him. Hiro's eyes widened and his smile faded.

Elsa turned to face the mirror worriedly. "I'll go get Anna," Hiro said. He rushed out of the bathroom to find Anna.

He saw her sitting at a table with Fred, Kristoff, and Honey Lemon. Hiro grabbed her arm.

"Uh, Hiro, what are you doing?"Anna asked. "Elsa wants to talk to you about something," he answered. 'Uh oh.' She thought.

The two walk to the bathroom. When they got there, Hiro let go of her arm. They saw Elsa's mad face.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna nervously said. "Umm...I think I'm going to go now," Hiro said racing out.

"Anna. Why?" Elsa asked. "It was Fred's fault!" She answered.

"Why would Fred... never mind. Just help me get this off," Elsa said. Anna grabbed a wet towel, and gave it to her.

Hiro sat down at the table where his friends were sitting. He sat there quietly.

"So," Wasabi started. "How's the portal building going?" Hiro looked at him.

"Well, it's halfway done. I just need more time," he replied. There was silence for a while.

"Ooh! Hey! How about we go to the beach?" Fred asked. Olaf felt delighted hearing this.

"We can't because Elsa froze San Fransokyo. Remember?" Gogo said. "Right. Forgot," Fred said.

Gogo looked out the window. Elsa and Anna came out from the bathroom.

"Fred!" Elsa said angrily. "Uh, why don't we show these guys Baymax?" Fred quickly said standing up avoiding being yelled at by Elsa.

Suddenly, Hiro's face brightened up. "Great idea. Let's go!" Hiro said racing up the stairs into his room. Everyone followed him.

They came to see a small red box on the floor. "What's that?" Kristoff asked pointing to it. "I'll show you," Hiro said. He walked up to him and flicked his head.

"Ow!" Kristoff said rubbing his head. Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and Sven looked at Hiro in confusion.

Suddenly, a big white balloon thing come out of the box. "Wow." Anna said.

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal health care companion. What seems to be the problem?" Baymax started speaking.

"He looks kinda like me," Olaf said half smiling. Kristoff, Elsa, Anna, and Sven looked at him.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked. "Uh, zero?" Kristoff said.

"I will scan you for injuries." Baymax moved his robot head up and down. "You have made no injuries. I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care," he said.

Kristoff stared at him. Hiro smiled seeing them react to Baymax.

"Okay. I'm satisfied with my care," Kristoff said. He watched as Baymax deflated back into his red box.

Hiro still had a smile on his face. "So? What did you think?" He asked.

"It's, cool," Kristoff said. Anna nodded. Olaf and Sven smiled.

"It's getting late. We need to go. See you guys tomorrow," Gogo said as she, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi walked downstairs.

Olaf waved goodbye to them. They saw Aunt Cass come up to say its time to go to bed.

"We'll work on the portal tomorrow," Hiro said before he yawned.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A peasant boy ran up to a man working in the stables. "I have news," he said. The man stopped.

"Tell me," the man said. "The queen and princess of Arendelle have gone missing," the boy said.

The man smiled. "Thank you for telling me this news. You may go now," he said.

The boy left. "I'll finally have a kingdom to rule. Wait till I tell my brothers about this," the man smiled.

"Hans!" His name was called. "Coming!"

To Be Continued...

Please don't hate me for making Anna draw on Elsa's face or for making Hans the villian even though I think he probably reformed. Ooh! Also if you saw Frozen Fever, then you'd know why Hans is at the stables.

Remember to comment! (I don't know why)


	6. Chapter 6:The TV

**I really hope this one is longer. Also Hans is no longer the villian. I'm just making everything up as I go. **

Hans woke up. "Oh, it was just a dream," he whispered.

"Hans!" His brother called for him. Hans walked towards his older brother. He dusted off the dirt from his coat.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked. His brother looked at him with a serious face.

"Yes. I just wanted you to know that you are done with your punishment." Hans' brother said with a smile.

Hans smiled with him. "But we're still angry at you for trying to take over Arendelle." His brother's smile faded.

Hans looked down. "I'm sorry for that," his brother smiled again. "Why don't you go to your room," He said.

Hans went to his room. Once he got there, he sat on his bed. The room was silent for a while, until he heard something.

He quickly looked out his window. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Hans asked. He looked down.

He then saw a man on the side of the wall with a black cape and a staff. Hans gasped and quickly backed away.

He grabbed a sword from under his bed and watched as the man climbed up into his room. "W-Who are you?" Hans asked with his sword pointing to the mysterious man.

The man smiled. "My name is Fang. Do not be afraid. I have not come here to hurt you," he said. "I have some news that you would like to hear."

Hans, sword still in his hands, took a step closer. "What news?" He asked. Fang took a step closer. "The queen and the princess of Arendelle have gone missing, and no one is running the kingdom," he said.

'My dream was right' Hans thought. "Why should I like this news?" He asked. Fangar then looked puzzled.

"Don't you still want to rule Arendelle?" He asked. Hans looked down.

Hans then looked back up to him. "Not anymore," he replied. "Hmm," Fangar mumbled. "Come with me." He turned to the window.

"Wait, what?" Hans asked suprised.

"You sneak into my room, and tell me to go with you?" Fang turned back to face him.

"I'm not going," Hans said crossing his arms. Fang sighed. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way.

Fang stomped his staff onto the ground and Hans was lifted up in the air with dark blue dust magic. "Put me down!" He demanded.

Fang jumped out the window and landed in the bushes below. Hans was still in the air and the blue magic followed Fang with Hans.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Wasabi walked into Hiro's lab to see him and the others there. He could see the circular shape of the portal forming as Hiro placed another part of it on.

"Wow Hiro, looks like you're almost done," Wasabi said. Hiro looked at him and climbed down from the ladder he was on.

He dusted himself off. "Yeah, I think it's coming along pretty well. Kristoff and Anna tried to help, but they don't really know what most of these things are," Hiro said gesturing to a bunch of gadgets on his desk.

Wasabi nodded in agreement. He walked over to the portal.

Hiro turned to Elsa, and the others. He smiled. "Don't worry, guys. We'll get you all home," they looked happy. "Probably," Hiro whispered looking down at the floor.

Kristoff heard what he had whispered, and got worried. Olaf didn't pay attention to what Hiro had said. He was flicking the light switch on and off.

Wasabi got annoyed very easily. "Will you stop that!" He shouted. "I am trying to work on something here!"

Olaf stopped.

Gogo, Fred, and Honey Lemon ran in. "Guys! Turn on the TV!" Fred yelled. "Now!"

Hiro quickly grabbed the remote from his desk, and turned on the TV that was in his lab. It showed the news channel.

A guy wearing a suit appeared. "This just in, reports of ice and snow suddenly and strangely appeared out in the streets of San Fransokyo." The man said on the TV.

Everyone in the room watched. Elsa, a bit worried. The news man continued talking. "And it's the middle of summer. We have seen a young woman in an icy blue dress who may have something to do with the sudden winter."

A photo of Elsa appeared on the screen. Everyone in the room stared at the TV.

"The police are already searching for her. $500 to whoever captures her and brings her to the police."

Hiro turned off the TV. He put the remote back on his desk and sat on his chair shocked.

Everyone turned to Elsa, who looked very scared right now. Snowflakes began to appear above her head. Ice slowly began to cover the floor.

Hiro and Fred gasped. They jumped back. So did Honey, Gogo, and Wasabi. They looked down to the ground to see the ice was coming from... Elsa.

"What?" Hiro whispered. He and the others looked up at Elsa.

Anna suddenly got worried. Kristoff and Olaf stepped closer to the sisters in a sort of a defense.

Gogo looked confused. "Wait, I thought you were just kidding about that whole Elsa has ice powers thing," she said.

Anna laughed nervously. "Well, you see, Elsa actually does have ice powers," she said.

Hiro and the rest of big hero 6 looked surprised. Baymax tilted his head. "That is impossible. A human cannot control ice," Baymax said.

"Unless," Fred began. "She's not a human. She's a robot!" He shouted pointing to Elsa.

Anna got a little mad. "My sister's not a robot," she said. She slapped Fred's hand away from her sister.

"Then why can she CONTROL ICE?!" Wasabi yelled. Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa thought for a moment.

"I-I don't know," Anna said still thinking. Hiro began to say something but Honey Lemon spoke first.

"Maybe she's under a curse," she said. "I'm not under a curse I was born with it," Elsa said.

Hiro finally had the chance to speak. "I think we should stop worrying about how she got ice powers and start thinking of a way to keep people from freaking out."

They heard a scream from out in the hall. Hiro opened the door to see a student on the floor. She slipped on the ice that covered the floor in the hall.

"Are you okay?" He asked the student. He offered his hand to her and she took it and he helped her up.

"I think so," she said looking at the floor then to Hiro. "Why is there ice covering the..." The student gasped. She saw Elsa.

"Y-You're the lady." She was about to run and call the police, then Elsa froze her.

"Elsa!" yelled Anna and Hiro. Elsa winced. She turned around to face the two.

"I'm sorry. I can defrost her later," Elsa said. Honey Lemon walked up to the frozen student. "Maybe we should put her where no one can see her," she said.

"Good idea," Hiro said. Wasabi and Kristoff pushed the frozen student into Hiro's lab and put a tarp over it.

"There. Now no one will notice," Wasabi said looking at it. Gogo scoffed.

"Let's go now," Fred said. "Wait. I need to get Sven," Kristoff said to Fred. "Ok. We'll meet you outside."

They walked out of the college. They were on the steps in front of the college. They saw Kristoff come out with Sven.

"Ok. Let's go," Kristoff said. They all started walking when Hiro asked, "Wait. Where are we going?"

Everyone froze. "Uh..." Wasabi tried to speak. "Oops," Anna said looking back at Hiro who was behind her.

"We should probably go to my house," Hiro said. They all agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, What?" Aunt Cass asked confused. Hiro looked nervous. "Well that's all you need to know. See ya!" He said speedily.

He and the others started to race up the stairs when Aunt Cass called, "Hiro!"

Hiro stopped when he heard his name. Everyone else got up all the stairs and went into his room. He sighed and slowly walked back down to Aunt Cass.

"What is going on?" She asked with her arms crossed. "I... Um... You see... Um... Uh..." Was all Hiro could say.

"Spit it out," Aunt Cass said. She looked very serious.

Hiro took a deep breath. "Ok. The police are after Elsa. They put up a $500 reward. We must get them back to their own time before..." Hiro was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Open up. This is the police."

"That," Hiro finished pointing to the door. Aunt Cass felt worried. "Keep them distracted till we get out of here. Don't tell them about Elsa," he said to her.

Aunt Cass looked surprised. "Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

"Somewhere where they can't find us," he answered. Hiro quickly ran into his room leaving her to deal with the police.

She sighed and opened the door. "Hello there, officers," she said.

To be continued...

**Really hope you like this chapter! It was hard to come up with new ideas. Next chapter will explain Hans and the new villian Fang. **


	7. Chapter 7: !

**Hello! Sorry for taking so long I didn't want to write but I finally made another chapter. I can't sleep and neither can my cousin cause we both drank a big cup of bubble tea and it's 3am. Help me!**

"Wait what?" Hans asked confused. He put down his cup of tea staring at Fang. They sat on chairs facing each other and a table with tea and muffins on it. Fang had just told him about his plan.

"Do I need to repeat it for you?" Fang asked in his calm deep voice. He took a bite of a muffin.

"Yes."

Fang sighed. "Very well," he said. He stood up and walked around the room decorated with maps and portraits.

"You see, Arendelle is the best kingdom in the country. People look up to its ruler," Fang stopped at a portrait of Elsa.

"Ah, Queen Elsa. The one who controls ice and snow," Fang said looking at the portrait.

"She's pretty powerful, isn't she?" He asked Hans turning his head to face him. He nodded and said, "Yeah."

"But wait," Hans started as he stood up and walked over to Fang. "Are you planning on taking over Arendelle or marrying royalty? Cause I failed at both," Hans said pointing to himself.

Fang chuckled. "The first one obviously." Hans looked down then back up. "Right."

Fang turned back to stare at the portrait. "But wait, why do you need me?" Hans asked. Fang looked back at him.

"I need your help," he said. "I need your help to become king."

Hans stared, face blank. He then shook it off. "So why should I do it?" He asked.

Fang's smile disappeared. He sighed. "Because if you don't I'll put a curse on you and your entire kingdom," he said.

Hans sat down. "What kind of curse?" He asked. "Everyone in your kingdom will suffer dangerous weather and awful plagues," Fang answered.

Hans thought for a moment. He sighed. "What do I have to do?" He asked looking up at Fang.

Fang smiled. He sat down on the other chair. "Well..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello officers," Aunt Cass said. "Sorry to bother you Ma'am, but we're looking for this lady," the police guy said. He showed her a picture of Elsa. She stared at it.

"And we believe she's in your home," he said. Aunt Cass quickly got worried. She tried to stay calm.

"Um I think I've seen her around before, but she's not here," she said. She smiled a little to cover up the fact that she is in her house.

"Ma'am please don't lie to us, we know this is scary, but she is dangerous," the police officer said calmly.

"Dangerous how?" Aunt Cass asked confused. "This lady can somehow freeze things. We don't know why, but she froze San Fransokyo and has hurt innocent people," he said.

Aunt Cass stared blankly at the police officer. 'The girl my nephew and his friends are helping is dangerous? What?' She thought.

"May we take a look around?" The police officer asked. Aunt Cass snapped out of her thoughts and realized what he asked.

"Uh, sure," she said and let them in. The three police guys looked around. They suddenly heard a noise.

"Upstairs," one of them said. They climbed up the stairs. Aunt Cass got really worried.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiro, Baymax, his friends, and his new friends stood in his room. "What are we going to do?" Asked Wasabi.

"We're going to hide out somewhere," Hiro said. "But where?" Gogo asked.

"Umm..." Hiro needed to think. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff looked at each other nervously.

"Oh hey! How about that island where we found Krei's experiment thing!" Fred exclaimed.

"Shh!" Hiro shushed. "The police are downstairs," Hiro said. He looked around.

"Everyone! Jump through that window!" Hiro whispered pointing to an open window in his room.

They all looked at it and ran towards it. "Ladies first," Kristoff said to Anna who was also about to crawl through.

Anna giggled and crawled through the window. The rest following after. "Ok. Good guys. Just jump off of the roof," Hiro said to them.

"I would ask to be careful. A fall from this high could lead to severe injuries," Baymax said in his robot voice. He surprisingly got out through that tiny window.

Hiro heard the police coming. "Quick! Jump!" Hiro yelled. They jumped off of the roof. "Aah!"

Just seconds after they all jumped the police stepped into Hiro's room. They looked around to see nobody there.

A streak of steam/smoke/gas appeared in the sky. Baymax had his armor on and carried everyone, even Sven, to the island.

Once they got there, they cautiously walked into the broken lab. Olaf being very curious.

"Here," Hiro said as they reached a spot that was not so dangerous. They settled in.

"So you can actually control ice?" Gogo asked Elsa. She nodded.

"OH COOL! SHOW ME! SHOW ME!" Yelled Fred.

Elsa smiled, a little scared, she made frost appear around her. Then she made little icicles and aimed them at across the room. She smirked and pointed her fingers towards the other end. The icicles flew fast towards where she aimed at. They hit the wall.

She smiled and faced everyone, whose jaws were open. "That. Was, AWESOME!" Fred shouted.

"I wish I had your powers," Fred started to get closer to Elsa. "Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme..." He kept saying over and over again.

Elsa looked at Gogo worried. "Fred stop," Gogo said. Fred stopped.

"So we'll be living here for now?" Anna asked. "For now," Hiro replied. "Okay."

"How are we going to get them back home when the portal is at the school?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I don't know. But we'll have to figure it out tomorrow," Hiro said. He saw the sun setting.

"It's getting late. We should probably get some rest," he said to everyone. They agreed.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle Begins

**Here you go. Another chapter. It's kinda short but I'll try make longer chapters if I can. **

Anna woke up to the sound of someone screaming. "Aaaaaah!" She quickly rose to her feet. She looked around the half broken room she and everyone slept in. No one was there.

"Aaaaaah!"

Anna ran to the sound which led outside. She saw Elsa standing somewhere outside.

"Elsa!" She yelled to her sister. Elsa heard Anna and looked back to see her running towards her.

"Oh Anna, you're awake," she said. Anna gasped for breath. She then stood up straight.

"Elsa is there something wrong? I heard screaming?" Anna asked. Elsa tilted her head and eyed Fred and Kristoff arm wrestling.

"Oh," Anna said flatly. "I'm going back to bed," she said starting to walk back inside. Before she could walk a step, Elsa grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Oh no you don't," Elsa said. Anna sighed. She turned around and took Elsa's hand off her arm.

Kristoff was beating Fred. "Nononononono!" Yelled Fred as his hand was getting closer to the table. After lots of useless struggle, Fred's hand touched the table and Kristoff won.

"Yes!" Kristoff shouted putting his hands in the air. "How are you so strong?" Fred asked him curiously.

"Two words my friend. Harvesting ice," Kristoff said.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Elsa and Anna saw Hiro Running towards them. Kristoff and Fred stopped arm wrestling.

"I fixed it! I fixed it! I fixed it!" Hiro screamed and started whooping and victory dancing.

"Oh is this another one of your weird future games like go fish?" Anna asked curiously.

"What?" Hiro asked confused. "You're saying everything three times then you start dancing. That's a game, right?" She asked.

"No! That's not a game," Hiro said. "Wait, did you say you fixed the portal?" Elsa interrupted. "Uh huh," Hiro nodded with a big grin on his face.

"Come on," he said as he ran-danced to the portal that Baymax retrieved from the college.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Fred followed him. They got to where the portal was. Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Olaf, and Sven were waiting.

"Okay guys. Get ready to go home," Hiro said as he turned the portal on. He squealed.

"Thank you for everything you've done. I hope we meet again soon," Elsa said. "You're welcome," Hiro answered.

Elsa was the first one to jump through. Then Kristoff, then Sven, then Olaf. Anna was the last. She looked at her new friends and smiled. They smiled back. She jumped through the portal.

Honey Lemon sighed. "I'm going to miss them," she said. "Yeah," Wasabi added.

"Did it work?" Hiro asked, still smiling. "I'll go check," Fred volunteered. He walked towards the portal.

"Stop! Fred!" Wasabi screamed. Fred couldn't hear. He was already in. Wasabi ran through. "Wasabi!" Honey Lemon yelled. She ran through the portal, also.

"Honey Lemon, stop!" Gogo yelled. She groaned. And ran through. "Gogo! Guys!" Hiro worriedly ran through the portal.

"Hiro?" Baymax walked towards the portal, and went through it.

At the end, they landed on the beach where the other portal was. "It's queen Elsa!" Yelled one of the guards. "And princess Anna!" "And the ice man, Olaf, and the reindeer!"

"Your majesty, someone is trying to overthrow the kingdom." "What?" Elsa asked confused. "Who?"

"We don't know," answered the guard. Then, Hiro, Fred, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Baymax appeared.

"Whoa!" Fred stared in awe. "Intruders! Who are you?" Asked one of the guards.

"Uhh" Hiro got really worried. "Wait! They're friends," Anna shouted. The guards backed down. Anna then turned to her friends.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Well Fred wanted to check if the portal worked, but then he jumped and then Wasabi jumped, then Honey Lemon..." Hiro quickly said.

"Ok, we get it," Kristoff interrupted. "So any chance I can get a tour of your lovely kingdom, Elsa?" Fred asked.

"That will have to wait. Come on everyone. We have to get to the castle," Elsa said. They all ran to the castle.

At the throne room, they saw someone sitting on Elsa's throne. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Elsa asked.

"My name is Fang," he answered. "And I'm here to take over the kingdom."

"Oh, no," whispered Anna.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle

**Long wait. I know, but here it is! This is the end. And you know how in some movies at the end credits there's a little scene like Fred's father and Marshmallow finding Elsa's crown and putting it on his head? There's going to be one of those. Soon!**

"Get off my throne!" Elsa yelled. Fang just laughed.

"You really think I'll just hop off and let you have all the power?" He asked. Elsa tried to calm down.

"Umm... Should we do something?" Wasabi asked after feeling uncomfortable. Hiro just shrugged. "You must stop this madness," Elsa said.

"Sorry but I don't take orders from you. You're not the queen anymore," Fang said.

Elsa shot icicles towards Fang, but he blocked it with his magic from his staff. He laughed again. "Your ice can't stop me."

Elsa just stood there shocked. "You have magic, too?" She asked slowly taking a step back.

"Of course. How else was I able to take over Arendelle," he answered. Fang struck Elsa with his magic which made her fall down.

"Ok that's it," Hiro said. "Let's do this guys!" He and the rest of the Big Hero 6 charged at Fang.

Fang only laughed. "Oh Hans!" He called. Before they could do anything a super speedy Hans ran out and blocked their attacks.

"Whoa!" They yelled and fell to the ground. "Meet Hans 2.0," Fang said.

"Hans?" Anna and Kristoff were surprised. "Ugh. Does everyone have powers here?!" Gogo complained then threw her disk at Hans but he dodged it.

Fang created stone soldiers that started to attack.

Hans and Gogo started speeding around the room fighting each other. "Is there a plan?" Wasabi asked. Hiro thought for a moment. They huddled up.

"Ok. Honey, you help Gogo and try to get Hans stuck. Wasabi, Fred, take out those soldiers. Baymax and I will get that staff away from Fang. That's what's controlling everything,"

"What about us?" Anna asked. She popped her head into their huddle. "Yeah. What do we do?" Olaf also popped his head in.

"Uh.. You guys can help take out the soldiers," Hiro said. "I advise to proceed with caution. This kind of action could lead to serious damage," Baymax said.

"Then it's a good thing we're wearing helmets," Hiro said. They broke out of the huddle and used the plan.

Kristoff destroyed a few soldiers with his pickaxe. Wasabi sliced some. Olaf rode on Sven and Sven was catapulting soldiers. Honey Lemon and Gogo were still fighting Hans 2.0. Hiro and Baymax charged at Fang, which made him fight.

Elsa decided to help Hiro and Baymax and get that staff. She blasted ice at Fang. He aimed his staff at her and fire came out. Elsa built an ice shield, but the fire melted it. Elsa gasped.

They all fought. Fang was winning. he blasted everyone to the floor. "Ha! I win," he said.

"Not really," Kristoff said, smirking. Fang was confused. He lifted his staff and pointed at Kristoff to blast him, but it didn't work.

Instead of his staff, it was a carrot. "What?!" He yelled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Olaf riding on Sven and carrying his staff.

"Hans!" Fang called. But Hans didn't come. Fang looked around and saw Hans struggling to get out of Honey Lemon's chem-ball solution.

Fang growled and charged at Olaf. Olaf gasped. "Olaf! Throw it over here!" Anna yelled.

Olaf looked back at Fang still chasing after him, then at Anna. "Here!" He threw the staff to her.

The staff slowly flew through the air. Everyone stared and Anna was getting ready to catch it. The staff was still moving slowly. "Why is it doing that?" Kristoff asked, confused.

"It's one of it's special powers," Fang explained. "Oh," Kristoff said. The staff then began to move faster now and landed in Anna's arms.

"Destroy it, Anna!" Honey Lemon yelled. Anna agreed. She lifted the staff, about to smash it on ground.

"Stop!" Fang Yelled. Anna stopped and looked at Fang. "If you destroy the staff, all of the things I've used for it will be undone!"

"Wouldn't that be good?" Anna asked, lowering down the staff. "Not for me! I would return to my original state and be a..." "Just destroy it Anna! Everything will return back to normal!" Kristoff said.

Anna needed to think. 'What should I do? What should I do?' She thought. Elsa, and everyone else watched her with worried faces. Anna had made up her mind. She firmly gripped the staff and raised it up. And smashed it.

Wind blew and dark blue color swirled around. Then it went away. Anna sighed. "You did it!" Hiro exclaimed. "Ha ha!" Fred laughed joyfully. Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Fred, and Honey Lemon came up to Anna and hugged her.

"That was intense," Gogo said crossing her arms. She smiled watching them hug Anna.

"Hey, where's Fang?" Hiro asked. They broke out of their hug to look around. Elsa looked down and gasped. Fang's clothes were in a pile on the floor and in it stood a rat.

"A rat?" Hiro asked looking down. "Aww," Honey Lemon said as she scooped up the small creature. "Now I have a lab rat to test my experiments on,"

Anna and Gogo took a step back from her. "What about Hans?" Elsa asked. They looked around where he was before. Nothing. "I guess he's gone. Probably ran off after the fight," Wasabi replied.

"We should get home. Aunt Cass is probably worried sick about us," Hiro said. They agreed.

xXx

"It was great meeting you guys. Hope we see each other again," Hiro said. "Us, too," Kristoff said.

"Here. You should have this," Elsa gave Honey Lemon a necklace she was wearing. "Ooh. Shiny," Honey said.

Hiro turned the portal on. "Let's go guys," he and Baymax jumped through. "Let's go, Rodrigo," Honey Lemon said to her new lab rat. She, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred jumped through.

Anna and Olaf waved goodbye.

xXx

Aunt Cass paced back and forth eating a chocolate glazed donut. She then heard the door open. She ran down the stairs to see Hiro and his friends.

"Hiro! Aunt Cass came up to hug him. "I'm glad you're safe," she pulled away from him. "You are so grounded, young man!" Aunt Cass yelled and grabbed Hiro by the ear and dragged him away.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Hiro whined. The others laughed. "See you tomorrow, Hiro," Wasabi said. "Maybe," Gogo joked.


	10. Chapter 10: Extra

**Very short but it's all I got. Enjoy! Tell me if you want a sequel. **

"Hello? Anyone out there?" The girl Elsa froze has defrosted. She was locked in the closet. "Hello?"


End file.
